3rd Capital Guards Division (People's Republic of China)
The 70th Division ( ) was created in February 1949 under the Regulation of the Redesignations of All Organizations and Units of the Army, issued by Central Military Commission on November 1, 1948,《中央军委关于统一全军组织及部队番号的规定》, http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_7254c7350100xb56.html basing on the 16th Division, 6th Column of the PLA Huadong Field Army. Its history can be traced to the 2nd Detachment of New Fourth Army, formed in February 1940. History The division, then as in today, is part of the 24th Corps. Under the flag of 70th division it took part in several major battles in the Chinese Civil War. By then the division was composed of: *208th Regiment; *209th Regiment; *210th Regiment; *350th Artillery Regiment; In September 1952, the division entered Korea as a part of the People's Volunteer Army. During its deployment to Korea the division took part in the Battle of Triangle Hill and the Battle of Kumsong, allegedly inflicting 9600 casualties on UN Forces. In October 1955 the division pulled out from Korea and redeployed in Beijing Military Region. In April 1960 the division was re-organized into a Motorized Army Division. In April Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment was activated from the former 209th Regiment. On May 11, 1960 275th Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment was activated and attached to the division. In January 1961 209th Motorized Infantry Regiment was re-activated. By then the division was composed of: *208th Motorized Infantry Regiment; *209th Motorized Infantry Regiment(newly activated); *210th Motorized Infantry Regiment; *275th Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment(newly activated); *350th Artillery Regiment; *Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment(former 209th Regiment). In late October 1962 the division was further organized into a Mechanized Army Division, becoming the second mechanized division of PLA ground force (the first one was 1st Mechanized Division). A tank battalion is activated in each now mechanized infantry regiments. As of late 1962 the division was composed of: *208th Mechanized Infantry Regiment; *209th Mechanized Infantry Regiment; *210th Mechanized Infantry Regiment; *275th Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment; *350th Artillery Regiment; *Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment. On June 15, 1966, the division was detached from the 24th Army Corps and was transferred to the Beijing Capital Garrison District and renamed as the 3rd Capital Guards Division( ). 208th, 209th and 210th Mechanized Infantry Regiments were renamed as the 7th, 8th and 9th Guards Regiments, respectively. In August 1969 the 275th Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment was renamed as the 3rd Guards Tank Regiment, 3rd Guards Division, and the 350th Artillery Regiment was renamed as the 3rd Guards Field Artillery Regiment, 3rd Guards Division. Throughout the 1960s and 1970s the division was the only one mechanized formation following 190th Army Division's re-motorization, and the only unit possessing tank battalions for its infantry regiments. Since December 31, 1974, the division became a "showcase" unit and testbest for new equipment for the PLA ground forces proper. In January 1979, 7th, 8th and 9th Guard Regiments were renamed as the 11th, 12th and 13th Guards Regiments, respectively. In 1998 the 12th Guard Regiment was disbanded. Tank Regiment was renamed as 3rd Guards Armored Regiment, 3rd Capital Guards Division. Current organization Today, as one of only 3 active divisions of the PLA Ground Forces within Beijing and one of the few remaining divisions in service, it is organized into: *Division HQ *Division HQ Services Battalion *11th Guards Infantry Regiment (showcase unit); *13th Guards Infantry Regiment (special security unit); *3rd Guards Armored Regiment *3rd Guards Field Artillery Regiment *3rd Guards Air Defense Artillery Regiment *Support Battalion The division is permanently garrisoned in Beijing and thus helps provide for its defense and security as the capital of the republic. References * 中国人民解放军各步兵师沿革, http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_a3f74a990101cp1q.html * 北京卫戍区警卫三师向中外记者开放(组图), http://gb.cri.cn/27824/2009/07/28/3245s2575893.htm Category:Infantry divisions of the People's Liberation Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1949